A Dream Encounter!/Transcript
This is a transcript of A Dream Encounter in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(The episode begins) *'Ash Ketchum:' You mean just go over there? Got it. Let's go Pikachu, Sakura, Takato, Guilmon and Drago. *'Pikachu:' Pikachu. *Drago: Right Ash! *Sakura Avalon: I'm right behind you Ash. *'Takato Matsuki:' Wait for me. *'Guilmon:' Wait up. *(They walk up to the mountain, Ash steps on the stairs it collapses) *'Takato Matsuki:' Be careful, Ash. *'Ash Ketchum:' Where are we? *Drago: I don't know Ash let's find out as soon as possible. *(As they look at the ruins, we see a wormhole appears and then a Legendary Pokemon pops out named Solgaleo and then another wormhole appears as we see Lunala appears as well) *(Suddenly the mysterious light was a giant-size moth monster appeared) *'Takato Matsuki:' What is that bright light? *'Guilmon:' I don't know. *Drago: Who are those two Pokemon? *Sakura Avalon: They're Legendary Pokemon from Alola region. *'Takato Matsuki:' It can't be...! Those are...! *'Ash Ketchum:' Solgaleo! Lunala! We understand, Solgalelo... We promise Lunala. *Sakura Avalon: We won't let you down. *Drago: You can count on us Solgaleo and Lunala. *'Takato Matsuki:' Yeah, we can do this. *(They nod as they begin to shapeshift as we see a weird looking Pokemon and then they gave Drago a new power that allow him able to evolve into Pyrus Neo Dragonoid. In reality, we see four Tapu guardians senses something. Now we go to Gladion trying to stop Type: Null from escaping) *'Gladion:' No, I can't! I can't let you go outside where people can see you! You've got to stay here! Please try to understand. (Type: Null is calm) That's good. It can't be... Ultra Beasts! *(Deep in Bikini Bottom, King Neptune senses a strange presence.) *'King Neptune': Hmm? *'Princess Mindy': What's the matter, Daddy? *'King Neptune': Shh. (gets up from his chair and looks out his window; he looks up at the surface) Something's happening. The Tapu Guardians in Alola are sensing a strange phenomenon. *'Princess Mindy': Strange phenomenon? What could it be? *'King Neptune': I don't know. Squire! *(The scene changes to King Triton, in Atlantica far away from Bikini Bottom, speaking to King Neptune, who are later revealed to be close friends, through a magic bubble.) *'King Triton': You've felt it too? That is strange. *'King Neptune': I know. I don't know what it is, but what I do know is that it's coming from the Alola region. You don't think it's Ursula or Morgana, do you? *'King Triton': I'm not sure. We better investigate this before it gets out of hand. *'King Neptune': I agree. I'll prepare my troops. *'King Triton': Me too. *'King Neptune': Mindy, pack your bags! We're going to the Alola region. *(Now we go to the Z-Fighters, then Goku senses something) *'Gohan:' What's the matter, dad? *'Pan': Yeah, Grandpa. Is something wrong? *'Piccolo:' Goku, what is it you're sensing? *'Goku:' I don't know. But it's something strange. And it might have something to do with the Tapu Guardians. *'Piccolo:' Really? *'Vegeta:' Well, don't keep us in suspense, Kakarot. What's happening with the Tapu Guardians? *'Krillin': Yeah! Are they in trouble or something? *'Goku:' No, but they're picking up a strange presence of a creature that no one has seen before. *'Pan': Creature? *'Goten': What kind of creature? *'Goku': It's still a Pokémon, but something far beyond in this world like no one would ever seen. Any ideas King Kai? *'King Kai': I do. Ash, Sakura, Takato, Guilmon and Drago both made a promise from two Legendary Pokémon from Alola region from their dreams. Drago evolved into Pyrus Neo Dragonoid after they gave him a new power. I assume it might be an Ultra Beast. *(Goku his friends and his families shocked) *'Piccolo': An Ultra Beast?! *(In an unknown Island we see a giant egg and then hatches into a giant caterpillar kaiju named Mothra. Later she senses Ultra Beasts) *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures opening plays) *'Ash Ketchum (V.O.):' A Dream Encounter! *Narrator: *(Now we go to the house. The sun rises. Patrick is the first to wake up. He yawns and scratches his back. When he looks at his rug, he immediately becomes scared) *'Patrick': (yells) This isn't my rug! Where—where am I? Who am I? (pants as he spins) Who am I? (pants as he spins) How am I? *'SpongeBob': Patrick, Patrick, calm down! You're in Professor Kukui's house! Oh, and that is your rug. *'Patrick': Oh, yeah. (jumps on the rug and rolls around in it) Ruggie, Ruggie, Ruggie. Ruggie, Ruggie, Ruggie. *'Emerl': (yawns) Morning, SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob': (giggles) Good morning, Emerl. Sleep well? *'Emerl': I sure did, SpongeBob. *'Takato Matsuki: '''Morning. *Bloom: Morning Takato! *(Sakura is still sleeping) *'Emerl:' Wake up, Sakura. *(Sakura opens her eyes and then she sees Eevee close to her and scares her) *'Kero:' Hey, don't scream like that you'll frighten the life out of us. *'Sakura Avalon:' I'm sorry, Eevee scared me. *'Kero:' Well, you can't keep sleeping all day long just because it's your summer holiday. You should've been out of bed by now. Hey, what was you're dream? *'Sakura Avalon:' I forgot. You see, Eevee scared so much I forgot what my dream is about. *- *- *- *(Eevee apologizes) *'Sakura Avalon:' (Pets Eevee on the head) It's okay, Eevee. *- *- *Li Showron: Morning Sakura! *Sakura Avalon: Good morning Li! You too, Eevee. *Ash Ketchum: (Sleeping) We promise *Li Showron: Ash still a sleep *'Rotom Pokedex:' Come on, Ash! Get up! You have to get out of bed, wash your face, eat breakfast and head off to school now! *Kero: Ash wake up! *'SpongeBob': Ash, time to wake up. Wake up, little Ash. (shakes Ash for a bit) Patrick, Ash won't wake up. *'Patrick': Ruggie, ruggie, ruggie, ruggie. (shakes Ash very hard) Wake up, little Ash! Wake up! (Ash is still sleeping) *'Mordecai:' Dudes and dudettes, Ash is not waking up. *'Cera:' Can you just wake him up? *'Tai Kamiya:' Wake up, Ash! *'Fred Jones: Ash wake up. Will you? (He shakes him) *'''SpongeBob: Maybe we should get him up. *(SpongeBob and Patrick pick Ash up and walk around the room) *'SpongeBob & Patrick': (chanting) Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up! *Inuyasha: I'll wake him up with my fist. *Manny: No! *Ash ketchum: (sleeping) Inuyasha sit! *(He fall on the ground) *Inuyasha: Ow! *Eddie & Crush: (Laughing) *Buck: Wow! Ash is still talking to himself well he's still sleeping. *Sid: Boy Ash and Pikachu are sleeping like babies. *'Rika Nonaka:' This is getting frustrating! *'Rotom Pokedex:' He's still talking in his sleep. Come on, Litten, your up next! *(Litten uses it's tail to slap Ash's cheeks and wakes him and Pikachu up) *Diego: Finally your awake. *'Ash Ketchum:' Morning. *'Pikachu:' Pikachu. *'Runo Misaki:' Good morning, Ash! *'Shun Kazami:' It's about time, you and Pikachu woke up. *Rotom Pokedex: *- *Ash Ketchum: Drago? Drago where are you? *Drago: I'm right here Ash. *Dan Kuso: Drago what's happening to you? You look different. *(The heroes shocked seeing Drago and indeed he looks different) *Ash Ketchum: So this isn't a dream it was real. *Drago: Yes, I know looks like I evolved again. *'Jeri Katou:' Oh my goodness! *'Julie Makimoto:' How did that happened? *- *- *- *(Now we go to the heroes eating breakfast) *'Ash Ketchum:' Professor, what's up? *Professor Kukui: Huh? (Chuckles) Nothing. It was just kind of nice seeing all of you going at your breakfast together with all that gusto. *- *- *(Rotom Pokedex turns on the tv) *'News Woman:' *'Professor Kukui:' Professor Burnet? *'Ash Ketchum:' Do you know her, Professor? *'Professor Kukui:' We're fellow researchers, yes. *- *- *- *- *Kero: So Ash. What are you, Sakura, Takato and Drago dreaming about? *Ash Ketchum: We're in on another island. *Sakura Avalon: Then we saw two Legendary Pokemon and they come from Alola. *'Takato Matsuki:' Yeah, you guys should've seen them. Their names are Solgaleo and Lunala. *Drago: Then we promise we would do anything to help them out. *'Sakura Avalon:' But then all of the sudden something big appeared and it was glowing so bright. *'Li Showron:' What "something big" Sakura? *'Kero:' What was that thing glowing so bright? Can you tell us what it is? *'Sakura Avalon: '''We saw a giant-size moth-like monster and it glows really bright like a sun. *Drago: And then we see a strange looking smoke Pokemon too. When we woke up, I manage to evolved into this. *Ash Ketchum: Sinced you evolved into new form I shall call it Pyrus Neo Dragonoid. *Dan Kuso: Yeah I like that name for my evolved form. *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: What's up, Pikachu? *Tai Kamiya: *- *- *- *- *- *(They *Ash Ketchum: Who's that Pokemon? *Rotom Pokedex: Let me see *- *Drago: That's the one in our dreams. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Meanwhile in the Other World, Goku is paying a visit to Old Kai so he could tell him more about Ultra Beasts) *'Old Kai': Ultra Beasts, you say? *'Goku': Yeah. King Kai told us that the Tapu Guardians are acting up due the presence of an Ultra Beast. Could you tell me what they are? *'Old Kai': Oh, very well. If you insist. (the screen turns black and images of Ultra Beasts are show) Ultra Beasts are strange but powerful interdimensional creatures that originate in an untouched world known as Ultra Space. They possess the ability to transcend the understandings of the human's minds, which is considered to be very dangerous. These creatures were once feared by the ancient people of the Alola region and they destroy everything in sight. Why even the sacred kais of the Other World feared them due to their violent nature. But one day, a great battle was fought when the Tapu Guardians stood up to defend Alola. The guardians defeated them and forced them to return to Ultra Space. *'Goku': I see. But how do they travel to Alola. *'Old Kai': These creatures travel by transversing through Ultra Wormholes. A unstable portal that connects our world to Ultra Space. *(Then Old Kai sees something in the image) *'Goku:' What is it? *'Old Kai:' Look! *(They see Mothra in her Larva form slithering the island) *'Goku:' What on earth is that thing? *'Old Kai:' I don't know what is that thing, Goku. I bet it's very friendly. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Dan Kuso:' What's that up in the sky? *(They look up to see Petrie's uncle Pterano flies down to reunite his nephew) *'Petrie:' Uncle Pterano! *'Pterano:' It's so good to see you again, Petrie. *- *'Cera:' What are you doing here? *'Kazu Shioda:' That's your uncle? *'Petrie:''' Yeah. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Mark EVO: Guys, we found the guy we were looking for and he is not happy! *N.A.N.O: Is that Philmac? *- *- *Philmac: (Groans) What is wrong with you guys?! WHY ARE YOU TWO KEEP COMING AFTER ME?! *Mark EVO: Because we miss you so much. *- *Philmac: (twitching, yelling in anger) FOR THE RECORD, I'M NOT A HAPPY-GO-LUCKY HERO, YOU JERK!!! *(Philmac continue chasing after Mark EVO and N.A.N.O.) *Goku: Um Emerl who's that guy?! *Emerl: That's Philmac! * *Mark EVO: *- *- *- *Philmac: (Sees Ash and Emerl) You two, again? (Sighs) Great, just my luck.... *Emerl: Easy Philmac *Ash Ketchum: *- *Philmac: Why you keep involving more people to this situation?! *Gmerl: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: *(Post-credit) *(Now we see the villains team named Vexos are now in Alola in the restaurant) *Spectra Phantom: So this is a boy named Ash Ketchum. (he grins) Very interesting. *Helios: He thinks he's a tough trainer. *Gus Grav: Master Spectra can we follow him? *Spectra Phantom: Yes we should follow him. *Shadow Prove: He maybe tough,but he's going down for the count (evil laugh) *(In distance on the ocean very far away from Alola, we see a strange figure underwater, the camera zooms closer and then the figure opens it's eye) *(The episode ends)